The objective of the MBRS RISE Program at CSU Dominguez Hills is to provide developmental biomedical research opportunities for students, faculty and the institution, which are not available through other institutional or system-wide programs, thus creating an environment that provides expanded opportunities for training underrepresented minorities in biomedical research. Twenty-five students participate in our RISE Program (20 undergraduates and 5 graduates). All five graduate and 14 undergraduate students work with CSUDH faculty and the remaining 6 undergraduates work at the Harbor-UCLA Medical Center Research and Education Institute. As the result of a previous MBRS supplement, we renovated a 400 sq. ft laboratory in the Natural Science and Mathematics building to become the MBRS Student Research Core Laboratory. In this laboratory we have placed equipment available to all RISE students and faculty. The objective of the present supplement is to obtain funds for the purchase of additional equipment for the MBRS Student Research Core Laboratory. We wish to purchase a BIO-RAD VersaDoc 5000 system, a Beckman Coulter DU 640 (Life Science Package) UV/Vis specrophotometer and a Beckman Coulter Allegra 25R refrigerated tabletop centrifuge. Our intent is to bring state-of-the-art equipment to our students and faculty to help them in their research activities and to stimulate their further interest in biomedical research.